Regina Mills Time-Passers
by Mere-Brennan
Summary: Regina Mills Tumblr prompts. Feel free to send me some and I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. Rated M for safety. I do not post detailed smut. (Outlaw Queen is what I ship when it comes to Regina)
1. Roland Introduces Himself

**Tumblr prompts. Feel free to send me some and I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. ****  
**

**Tumblr- wondergail92 **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

**Prompt:**_** Write some cute drabble where Regina meets Roland in a very adorable way.**_

* * *

**Roland Introduces Himself**

She was sitting by the fire that she'd conjured up when she heard rustling coming from the trees behind her. Immediately, Regina was standing at attention with a fireball at the ready.

She had snuck off to be by herself later in the night, after she saved Robin Hood's son. What did it mean? Her maternal instinct just shot through her without another thought, but this wasn't Henry. This wasn't her son.

A tiny figure came out of the brush and gasped at the sight of the fireball. Regina quickly extinguished the flame as soon as she realized the child that had been plaguing her thoughts had arrived in the flesh. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" The boy inquired. Regina gave him a look of confusion, "I should be asking you the same thing, Dear. Are you not frightened being in the dark woods by yourself?" He shook his head so that his curls bounced. "I have you to protect me!"

Regina was taken back at his reasoning. No one had ever fully trusted her to protect him or her. She'd always been the one that people needed to be protected from. "Does your father know you're here?" He shook his head again with more hesitation. "I wanted to find you. I wanted to tell you my name, Roland Hood." The queen couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips as she heard him introduce himself. "Well, you've found me, Roland. It is very nice to properly meet you, and you can call me Regina." She looked at the boy with question, "Why did you need to find me so badly?"

He ran and gave her a hug without a second thought. "Thank you for saving me, Gina. I don't know what took Papa so long to help me, but you did," he squeezed her tighter. Regina couldn't believe the emotion that overflowed her in that moment. The feeling of small arms wrapped around her body made her long for her son. The gratitude that resounded in his voice and actions was almost too much for her to handle. The sound of her name, shortened with the cuteness only a four year old could deliver, made her fall to her knees and return the hug with as much strength she could muster without crushing his tiny body.

"Roland, I wouldn't hesitate for even a moment to save you from any harm."

Another rustling of leaves sounded in the same direction of which Roland appeared. Regina stood and placed young Hood behind her body as she produced another fireball. She reeled her arm back in preparation to release the magic on whatever threat was coming toward them, when an arrow flew straight for her head. Upon catching the arrow in her hand, the fireball grew larger. "Who dares to shoot a pointy stick at me?!"

Robin Hood jumped out of the clearing as soon as he heard her voice. "Apologies, Milady. I thought you were either the witch or one of her goonies." Roland stayed hidden behind the queen as his father talked and she could guess why. "Maybe you should actually look before trying to kill. I could have been your son that you just shot an arrow at." At the mention of Roland, his eyes opened wider. "Have you seen him? Have you seen my son? He's wandered off again and I have been searching for him."

She reached behind herself and gently placed her hand on Roland's head, guiding him around the front of herself. "He came to find me to introduce himself. He is quite a charming boy." Robin flung himself at his son and enveloped him in a hug. "Roland, don't you ever wander off like that again! It is very dangerous out here, especially right now."

Roland pushed his father back so he could run back to Regina and grasp her hand. "No, Papa!" He smiled, "Gina will protect me!" Regina squeezed his hand back and smiled down at him. Robin noticed the glint in her eye before she covered it with a sneer to the archer. "You should really keep better track of your son, Outlaw. He could have gotten lost and I would have had no way to protect him."

She could hide it all she wanted, Robin had seen the way she has taken to his son. "Of course, Your Majesty. It shan't happen again."


	2. Baking Distractions

**Prompt: _Regina got the assignment of baking apple turnovers for a party at the Charmings, but when Robin shows up for an unexpected visit, she gets a little... Hung up._**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

* * *

"It's not a problem, Snow. I'll bring them over as soon as they cool." Regina hung up the phone and proceeded to prepare the ingredients to her famous apple turnovers.

The Charmings were throwing a party in celebration of the birth of their son and Snow asked her stepmother if she could bring the dessert. It was a bit last minute, but that's okay. Regina had been making apple turnovers for around forty years; she would have no problem.

She started humming a song that she'd enjoyed in the Enchanted Forest while she started mixing the ingredients. Regina had always enjoyed baking. It was her sweet escape from all the troubles in her life. She started when she was a young girl, after the family's cook showed sympathy for her and taught her the trade. Before Daniel, it was the best way to pretend her mother didn't treat her the way she did.

The queen had just put the turnovers in the oven when she felt gentle hands settle on her ass. She slammed the oven door shut and jumped at the unexpected intrusion. Regina spun around with magic dancing at the tips of her fingers, ready to pummel anyone who dare touched her inappropriately. As soon as she saw Robin trying to hide his laughter, she flicked her finger at him, making him grab his nose in pain. "Regina! What was that for?"

She leaned against the counter she was by, "For scaring me and for laughing about it." He began laughing again. "It's not funny, Dear. I could have killed you." Robin strode toward her, "I'm sorry, Love. You're right, but I just couldn't resist."

Regina rolled her eyes, "How did you even get in the house without me hearing?" Robin smirked, "Thief, remember? I'm stealthy." Regina couldn't help but smile at his cockiness. "Ah, yes. You still smell like forest, however. I should have smelled you." He graced the backs of his fingers up her bare arm and captured her lips, tenderly. "I believe you were too busy humming to pay any attention to sexy smells."

She scoffed, but before she could retort, he recaptured her lips and trailed his hand up her spine. "Robin," she spoke around kisses, "these turnovers will be done in twenty minutes." Robin smiled against her as he found what he was in search for. As the zipper came down, she shivered against him. "Twenty minutes is enough time," He assured her, moving his lips to the hollow of her throat and gently sucking before smoothing a tongue over. "You're right," she gasped, "let's not waste anymore time."

Regina stepped out of her dress and began to remove Robin's shirt. As the shirt hit the ground, Regina shoved everything off of the kitchen island and threw Robin on top of it with her magic. She climbed up and straddled him while kissing the entire surface of his chest, as she worked on the button of his pants. "You know dear, this is highly unsanitary."

"So we'll clean up as soon as we're done, or did you want to stop?" Robin laughed as Regina ripped his pants off in reply. He quickly flipped them over so that he was on top, "I'll take that as a 'no'." He began removing her undergarments, scattering them across the kitchen floor. She pulled him down on top of her and pressed her hips into his, "What do you think?"

...

...

His name coming from her mouth pushed him over the edge shortly after her. She collapsed next to him trying to regain her breath when she smelled something burning.

She immediately jumped to her feet, "The turnovers!" Regina pulled them out of the oven, all of them completely charred to a crisp. She looked at the clock, "Damnit! We have to be there in fifteen minutes, there's no way I can make more." Robin found his pants and pulled stepped into them, "It will be alright, Darling. Surely they'll understand if you don't have them when we go." Regina scoffed, "I told Snow it was no problem. There is no way I'm showing up without them and there is no way I'm telling her what happened."

Robin looked confused, "But they are charred, how are you going to make more when we still have to get ready?" Regina simply waved her hand over the desserts and they became golden brown with a delicious scent. "Any other questions?"

He laughed, "Yes, why didn't you just make them like that in the first place?" Regina rolled her eyes, "What's the fun in that?"

* * *

As they set the tray of apple turnovers on the counter in the Charming's kitchen, Snow came up and took a bite of one. "Wow, it never fails to amaze me how great of a baker you are. Thanks for making them. I know you enjoy baking, but I also know this was very unexpected and short notice."

"You wouldn't believe how much I enjoyed making that particular batch," Regina smirked at Robin.


	3. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**Prompt: **_**Regina has nightmares and Robin helps her.**_

* * *

_She couldn't believe it. Snow had told her that she could just simply place Cora's heart back in her chest and finally get the mother she's always wanted. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She took the heart and poofed herself back to Gold's shop, appearing right behind her mother. All she could think of was the life that would be possible as she placed the heart back into the safety of Cora's chest._

_Her mother smiled like never before, and actually laughed with joy at the feelings for her daughter overwhelming her in that moment. Regina smiled back with hope, with love until her mother gained a pained expression and collapsed. The queen caught her and held her in her arms as her mother spoke her final words. "This- would have been enough. You- you would have been enough," she let out a breath and closed her eyes for the last time. _

"_Mother?" She turned to Rumplestiltskin in confusion, "What's going on?" When she received no answer, she turned back to the woman lying limp in her arms, "Mother, don't leave me, please."_

Robin woke to the sounds of mumbling and whimpering coming from beside him. He lifted his head to get a better look at Regina, as he began to take a closer listen to the words. "Mother… What's… Don't leave me."

Regina had briefly told him about the death of her mother, and could easily figure out what memories were haunting her in the depths of her sleep. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Darling," he spoke softly but firmly, "it is only but a dream." She shifted, but continued to sleep. "My Love, please wake up." He leaned over and began kissing the tears away. The feeling of lips on her cheeks startled her awake. She flinched when she saw a man hovering over her until she realized who it was. "Robin," she sobbed as he brought her to lie upon his chest.

"Shh," he soothed his hand down her hair over and over again, "it's finished. Everything is going to be alright." The front of his shirt was becoming soaked through as she sobbed inarticulate words into it. He pulled her back a bit, "Hey, would you like to talk about it?" She calmed down her sobbing to a series of sniffles, "I had a dream about the day I put my mother's heart back."

He pulled her back down to him after it seemed she would open up, "Snow deceived me. She tricked me into killing my own mother by giving me false hope." She turned to him; "You should have seen her face after I put her heart back. I've never seen her so… Euphoric. But then when the curse that Snow set took it's course, and she told me I would have been enough…"

"You're heart felt as though it were crushing." Robin finished for her. "I can only imagine what it must have felt like. I'm afraid the only comfort I can give you, is that she died with her heart filled with love for you."

She took in a shaky breath, "Everything she had done in her life, could have been avoided if my father or I would have just found her heart and put it back in her chest years ago. None of this would have happened. I could have married Daniel, Snow would have both of her parents, and my mother would have loved me. We could all still be in the Enchanted Forest and my heart would still be pure." Robin sighed and leaned forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss, "But would you still have Henry?"

Regina closed her eyes tightly at the thought, "No. You're right. If I hadn't done everything I did, there would be no Henry." She let out a deep breath, "I don't know what I would do without that boy." He grinned playfully before flipping them over, "Not to mention this dashing thief you keep around. What on Earth would you do without him?" He bent his head to kiss his way down her slender neck.

"Hmm… I suppose you're correct," Regina tilted her head back to give him better access. "Dare I say it would be a shame never to have met you?" She found the hem of his shirt and raised it above his head.

They would both have nightmares from time to time, but as long as they have each other, they can overcome any bad memory or thought.


End file.
